Code Seven/Characters/Rocco Filbert
Richard "Rocco" Filbert is a detective in Department Seven of the Wintergate Police. He is usually seen next to his partner Harriet, who works with him on the force. While he is more laid back and passive than Harriet, he can be quite competent when he wants to be, usually when the situation gets serious. Personality Rocco is much more laid back and less uptight than his partner Harriet. His relaxed demeanour makes him very approachable and well-liked amongst his peers, and is often quite level headed to deal with situations in a calm manner. His temper is mild and he rarely gets serious, preferring to act fatherly towards his peers. However, he comes off as unprofessional among his peers and often does not follow protocol, for better or worse. This is a stark contrast to when he first started, where he was determined and motivated -- yeard of rough experience on the force has left him jaded and less enthusiastic. Rather than be grumpy about it, he puts his trust in his younger colleagues to to the work and do more behind-the-scenes action. He is the type to let go of things and not hold grudges for too long, and accepts whatever is coming his way. His deepest fear is being alone, and he doesn't know much about his ambitions, prefering to live in the moment and go about daily life with very few long-term plans. On the obverse, he can be quite spontaneous and reckless, with quickly-thought plans that either go very well or very badly. This lack of planning and restraint causes some friction with him and Harriet, who prefers the methodological approach. He is also lazy outside of the job, and once his shift is over he won't bother to work any extra until the next day. He is also easily swayed into doing things when someone entices him, and is also quite gullible and naïve, which causes problems for him as a detective. His hobbies include running, performing music and hosting barbeques. Physical Description Rocco is 6'4 and has a relatively slim physic but is neither lean or toned. He has bad eyesight, requiring perscription glasses to see properly. He has medium-brown hair which is starting to gray. His facial hair ranges from a messy stubble to a short beard. On duty, he wears a dark teal button-up shirt and a black tie, covered by his thick uniform jacket with a teal trim. He also wears suspenders and black trousers. Off-duty, he has a wide selection of Henley and crew-neck shirts that all look the same apart from slight variations in color, and dark denim trousers. History Rocco Grew up in Port Wetherby in Wintergate, the largest city of Fortesco. His mother and father were both detectives before him, prompting him to follow in their footsteps. As the youngest child of four, he picked up on socializing quite early with his siblings, whom he gets along with. These social skills made him good at getting people on his good side, and helped give him his sense of empathy. Later on, he was employed into the Wintergate Police Department as a detective when he was 30. By then he had a wife and daughter, Marie and Olivia. During his early years of service, he became known for his drive and motivation, making him very popular with the rest of the team. A couple of years later, however, Marie and Olivia were involved in a car accident, killing Marie and putting Olivia in a coma. After the incident, he gradually lost his motivation and enthusiasm, becoming cold for a while. Years on, he has moved past it, and finds new ambition in working so he can save up enough money should there be a way to take Olivia out of her coma. In the present, he is still finding hope quietly by staying on the force and has taken on a fatherly role in his team. Along the events of the Midas' Eye saga, he finds possible involvement of the organisation in the car accident which killed his wife, so although they did not harm his family directly, they were responsible for putting them in danger. This causes him to struggle with keeping his relaxed and forgiving persona, making him question his thoughts and morals. This causes him to battle with his pent-up grief and anger internally until it comes to a resolution in Cascade Quarter. During the Midas' Eye investigations, he meets up with Telford Silvestri, a consultant to Department 7 whom he starts relying on for clues on what to do next. The two become close and Telford helps get himself over the reemergence of feelings and grief for Marie. Eventually, the two start becoming involved with each other. Relationships Harriet Fluorspar Rocco finds he works best with Harriet, and the two are close friends. While they argue a lot due to their conflicting personalities, they find a balance between each other that usually makes the situation better -- Harriet's passion and rashness means they get things done, but Rocco's mellow temper ensures that they don't do anything too reckless as well as maintain good rep with the public. Amanda Santos Rocco immediately welcomed Amanda to the country after she moved in, and the two are on very good terms. Amanda finds Harriet intimidating, so Rocco is almost always the one to collect the autopsy report and information on victims. The two share a hobby in running and often run their morning routes together. Elwood Cross Rocco shares a lot of his fatherly characteristics and instincts with Elwood, who is also very empathetic like he is. They both think of ways to help their peers when they are in need. While Rocco is better with doing things to help others, Elwood knows exactly what to say to make others feel better. Their shared drive to keep everyone happy connects them. Marie and Olivia Filbert Rocco adored Marie, whom he met while in university. The two had a rough start, but soon grew to truly support each other. Marie gave birth to a single daughter shortly after their marriage, whom they named Olivia. After the car accident, Rocco scrambled for any options to bring Olivia out of her coma. Marie's death left him distraught. Telford Silvestri Due to Telford's great observation skills, the team often brings him on board to ask for information. Rocco at first is quiet cold and rough with Telford due to his snarky attitude, but over time the two bond over their similar pasts and woes. After grief and anger return to Rocco during his return to Port Wetherby and finding out exactly what happened at the accident and how it happened, Telford is the one who helps bring him back to rationality. Eventually, the two fall in love with each other. Skills Rocco is a talented investigator and detective who can piece together loose ends and find a truth hidden inside. That is, when he actively feels like it, much to the chagrin of his partner Harriet. Rocco is also quite good at socialising and getting on people's good sides due to his mellow demeanour. He presents himself as a laid-back person which puts people at ease when he is questioning them, making it easier to get information. Rocco's aim with firearms is also of note, and he often hits his targets. However, his reaction time in pulling out a weapon is very slow compared to others, and to be effective he needs to be completely still and think it over, making him less useful in a chase or anything that requires quick movements. Outside of work, Rocco is noted among his peers for making a good barbecue and his gatherings are often quite large. He is also a classically trained bassoonist, and can read sheet music. Category:Subpages Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Humans